Itoshii Hito
by May31
Summary: Um yaoi levinho entre Kai e Miyavi


Itoshii hito Sweet love

Kai estava sentado em frente a sua bateria no estЗdio...o primeiro...como sempre ele pensava...as vezes eles meio que me excluem mais sЦo Сtimas pessoas podia ter criado uma banda ruim...╧ e ter me ferrado na escolha mais nЦo acabo tudo dando certo praticamente ! Agora tenho uma banda...amigos e ganhei algo alИm da amizade deles! Conheci uma pessoa Сtima ,perfeita atИ !Bom minha opniЦo nЦo vale a final...eu o amo ! xD

Ruki e Uruha chegam e o vЙm sentado lА pensativo e o tiram de seus devaneios e ele fica meio ruborizado...estava pensando nele...naquele momento onde deveria estar se concentrando em seu trabalho ...

-Kai-kun!!!!!Chegou tЦo cedo ! TА no mundo da lua !! No que estava pensando hein ?! -Perguntou Uruha quase num tom infantilApesar de beber um pouco demais ele И bem criancinha pra mim xD - -Ah...em..umas coisas...ando me esquecendo de mais coisas do que o normal ...-Diz ele indiferente-

-и..vocЙ sempre foi de esquecer coisas mesmo ! Mais...tА tЦo pensativo ! -Diz Ruki agora interessado em saber oque se passa com o amigo -

-Ah..gente...problemas..com o coraГЦo sabe...-Diz ele sabendo que podia confiar nos amigos-

-Ah..!A porcaria do coraГЦo...!-Disse um pouco irritado Uruha tem problemas com o coraГЦo...tadinho-

-Ah..!Isso nЦo ajuda Uruha!-Diz Ruki o repreendendo -Kai! Se tiver algo que eu poder ou o Uruha ou ambos pudermos ajudar!и sС pedir nИ ? Uruha-kun !

Kai e Ruki viam Uruha resmungar algumas palavras sobre como o coraГЦo dele И burro...e de como ele tem raiva ...mais ele assentiu :

-Claro ! Apesar do meu coraГЦo ser idiota! Eu ainda posso te ajudar Kai ! SerА que se agente se encontrar as 23:00 no VИnus eu vo com vocЙ e te ajudo com esse problema do coraГЦo 'Motel de NI XD Onde eu moro gente XD uehauehaueheu que viajem '-Diz ele divertido

-Uruha ! -Diz Ruki rindo com as bochechas avermelhadas -

-Uru!!!!Obrigado mais esse tipo de ajuda nЦo irА ajudar no momento ! -xD Diz Kai rindo um pouco mais animado -

Aoi e Reita chegam no estЗdio com alguЙm a mais atrАs deles

-Miyavi !!!!! -Oque vocЙ tА fazendo aqui menino ?!?!? -Pergunta Uruha infantil como "sempre" -

-Oi gente! Eu vim ver o ensaio de vocЙ !!!! -Diz Miyavi se sentando no sofА a frente da banda e acenando a mЦo para Kai com quem ele sempre tivera mais intimidade na banda ...afeiГЦo e disse:

-Oi Kai-chan!!!!!De o seu melhor viu ?! . -Diz Miyavi super infantil ' Do your'e best ! ' -

Eles comeГam a treinar nove horas da manhЦ e terminam as seis da tarde jА que queriam um pouco da noite de folga para descansar

-Vamos ! Chega gente! JА estА tarde! E nЦo queriam a noite de folga?! Ai estА...vЦo para onde quiserem estЦo liberados -Diz Kai sem vontade de toca mais ...

-Ahh ok ! -Diz Ruki -EntЦo vamos...a um sushi bar !!VocЙ vem junto nИ Miyavi ?! -Diz Ruki animado -

-Claro ! -Diz Miyavi alegre tambИm -

-Wee !VЙm tambИm Kai-kun !!!!!!!!!!! -Diz Uruha todo animado sushi bar diversЦo bebida ?

-Ahh...nЦo sei nЦo !-Diz Kai meio desanimado ainda mais depois de ouvir a resposta de Miyavi -

-Humm...eu nЦo vou nЦo to cansado ! -Diz Reita se retirando-

-Eu tambИm nЦo vou ! Ok atИ amanhЦ gente ! -Diz Aoi acenando para todos e indo embora-

-Anda Kai-chan !!! Deixa de ser molenga!!!!!!Vamos logo !!!!!! -Diz Miyavi o abraГando por trАs -

-Ok ok eu vou sС porque estЦo emplorando ! -Diz Kai derrotado -

-Ueba!!!!!! Mais um para a farra!!!!!! -Diz Uruha jА pensando na bebida -

Chegando no sushi bar eles sentam "a mesa" era uma mesa bem pequena com almofadas no chЦo para que os clientes se sentassem eles fizeram os pedidos e a bebida SakЙ de Uruha jА veio ! xD

-Uru-Uru-kun !!!!! JА vai beber?! -Pergunta Ruki desaprovando -

-Deixa ele sС hoje ! xD Por diversЦo -Diz Miyavi -

-и ! SС hoje ! Que eu to tЦo feliz ! -Diz ele estando feliz sem motivos -

-Humm!Estou tЦo cansado e desanimado !Nem sei oque eu estou fazendo aqui gente! VocЙs que me obrigaram!-Diz Kai realmente desanimado-

-Ai Kai relaxa e...sei lА se anima ! xD -Diz Miyavi sentando mais proxМmo a Kai e o abraГando -

SС que Miyavi nЦo sabia que o causador do desanimo de Kai era ele mesmo...os abraГos...os beijos roubados...tudo isso estava sim influenciando nas emoГУes de Kai

-Oque И Kai-chan ?! -Diz Miyavi o encarando e logo depois roubando um pequeno e ao mesmo tempo longo selinho de Kai que ficou corado e com uma voizinha dizendo dentro de si quero mais -

-Tenta se divertir !Vai ! Comigo !!!!! -Diz Miyavi sem ligar para os outros dois ali presentes -

Que nem prestavam atenГЦo Uruha estava mais ocupado em "sacanear" Linguagem chula ...xD que horror XDD Ruki com o Sushi ele pegava os Hashis com peixe cru e fazia "aviЦozinho" com os mesmos e em vЙs de dar a comida na boca de Ruki que jА estava um pouco irritado este colocava o Hashi na bochecha de Ruki o melando de peixe e fazendo ter vontade de tacar Аgua na cara do outro "amigo" -

-Vai Kai...me diz oque tА acontecendo que eu tento te ajudar ! -Diz Miyavi persistente -

-Ok mais ! VЙm atИ o estacionamento comigo ! -Diz Kai se levantando -

-TА bom -Diz Miyavi sem questionar-

-Onde vocЙS vЦo :?! -Pergunta Ruki -

-Ao estacionamento NцO saiam daqui ok !? -Diz Kai-

-Ok -Disseram Uruha e Ruki ao mesmo tempo -

Eles foram para o estacionamente o lugar estava deserto assim Kai se sentiu mais encorajado a dizer tudo oque sentia por Miyavi...bom era agora ou nunca!-Pensou ele

-Olha...Miyavi...eu estou assim...por causa de uma pessoa que vocЙ conhece bem atИ...demais -Diz Ele envergonhado com as bochechas vermelhas como nunca parando um pouco de falar -

-Ahnn! Pode continuar -Diz ele um pouco sem graГa e com receio do que iria ouvir a seguir -

-Sabe...Miyavi...e-eu...te amo...-Diz Kai rАpidamente virando o rosto para a direГЦo oposta do de Miyavi O com mede de ouvir uma rejeiГЦo barbara da parte do outro -

Mais ao invЙs disso...pode ouvir Miyavi cantarolando baixo em seu ouvi - Itoshii hito... anata no tame nara shineru ja nakute ,anata no tame ni ikiru koto ni shita yo ,mochiron anata mo goisho ni. koko no saki mo, sono saki mo.

'Meu amor.  
Eu decidi que viveria por vocЙ e que se nЦo for por vocЙ morreria Claro, vocЙ junto a mim.  
Depois disto e tambИm depois disto.  
VocЙ pode amar mais a outra pessoa, que eu me contento com o que sobrar... para mim estА tudo bem.  
Acho que peguei certo a frase em japones pra portugues se tiver errado depois concerto ! 

Ouvindo isso Kai abraГa Miyavi e o beija sem nem ligar ao menos se tinha alguЙm os vendo ou nЦo ele nЦo tava nem ai pro resto do mundo...tambИm...pra que nИ ?! xDD

Assim nЦo viram a chegada de Kai e Uruha-bebado no estacionamento

-Ahem !!D-desculpa o gente!!!!!!! TА tudo muito bom e muito bem ! Todo mundo se acerto mais !Agente tem que voltar pro hotel nИ ?! -Diz URuha mais alegre ainda -

-Ahh -Diz Kai vermelho -Tudo bem vamos ! -

-Calma Kai ! Tava muito na cara...!Seu pamonha!Todo mundo jА sabia que entre vocЙ e o Miyavi rolava alguma coisa ! -Diz Ruki tentando tranquiliza-lo nЦo adiantando muito jА que Kai ficou mais vermelho ainda -

-Ah...legal saber isso.

Fim

Wee espero que tenham gostado !! 3 


End file.
